


The Kids Are Not Alright

by dragonshost



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Shikamaru and Sasuke get into an argument over dinner about their kids, completely forgetting that both Sarada and Shikadai are right there with them.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	The Kids Are Not Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this drabble so much that I made an entire au for it, which I may or may not write. If I do, I'll post it to this story. For now, though, it's a complete oneshot drabble.

"No one's forgotten who you are and what you did, you know."

Shikamaru stared at his dinner companion, utter disbelief oozing from every scowl line. "And just what am I supposed to have done, Sasuke?"

The other man narrowed his eyes at him. "You know what you did."

"I really, really don't. Enlighten me."

Sasuke scoffed lightly. "Your kid's exhibition match at the Academy. No one is ever going to forget it, because his father snored like a log through the whole thing!"

"At least I show up to important events in my kid's life!" Shikamaru returned, hitting the table with the palm of his hand. It wasn't hard enough to be called a proper slam, but the silverware clinked softly and ripples spread through their water glasses.

"You did not just go there," hissed Sasuke.

"I think I just did. What are you going to do about it?"

Sitting across from the feuding pair, the children in question shot each other a silent look.

"Why are they always like this?" mumbled Shikadai. "You'd think they get tired of it eventually…" Letting out a yawn, he tacked on, "I sure have."

Sarada buried her face in her hands. "They're causing a scene… this is so embarrassing…"

"You would think that supposedly elite shinobi would have noticed that by now."

"Can you divorce your parents?" Sarada wondered aloud.

"Yes!" a voice behind her shouted.

Sarada's hands slipped from her face, and the pair watched in surprise as a blond head popped up on the other side of the restaurant booth.

Boruto looked at them with pity in his eyes, but he nodded understandingly. "It's called Emancipation and I even have copies of the paperwork if you need it."

Before Sarada or Shikadai could respond, the dulcet tones of a woman rose from Boruto's side of the barricade. "And why do you have that, Boruto?"

Paling considerably, Boruto began to slide down the booth. "N-no reason, Aunt Hanabi!" Before he disappeared completely from sight, he whispered back to his friends, "If you're serious about this, come and find me later! I'll have it ready for you!"

The stepsiblings blinked slowly, not sure how to process what Boruto had just offered. But a glance at their fathers - their previous argument now forgotten, but holding hands and talking quietly to each other - convinced them both to slide out of their booth and depart the restaurant immediately.

"What to come to my mom's house with me? She's a pretty good cook," Sarada offered.

Shikadai nodded. "And they won't bug us there for a while, good thinking." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he heaved a heavy sigh. "They're such a drag."

"You said it."


End file.
